The Last Will
by Athalia Eucliffe
Summary: Living a normal life in the Modern Era could have been less exciting unless someone appears in your life, claiming to be in the past. Make it much more exciting when you're thrown in the pirate era, which is the past, tasked to find the rightful crew to help them achieve their dreams that had once been broken and change the messed up future.


**Disclaimer:** **I will clarify to all of you that I am not nor nor have I ever been the owner of One Piece since it's very obvious that I didn't. All rights belong to Eiichiro Oda. Therefore, characters and the anime's plot belongs to him, not mine... Except the OCs**

 **Happy Reading ❤❤❤**

* * *

 **Prologue**

History had always been a fascinating subject to me.

They are significant, showing a record of greatness and failures which molds one nation to be this wonderful and what it was. Other than that, it is motivational to how independence is fought over regardless of circumstances and how our civilization worked and outdated our time.

There are a lot that tells- Some is debated whether or not it really happened and there is one piece of history that is fought over.

"One Piece?"

I remember the time when I was a kid, One Piece is one of the children's favorite story book, including me. It is the famous bedtime story worldwide. My parents used to tell me that on a dark night, before tucking me goodnight. It had been peaceful, from the dimmed lamps that shadowed our figures as we're huddled close as they told me the story piece by piece.

"Wealth, Fame and Power, those are the things the Pirate King attained in conquering the seas."

I stared at the kenspeckle picture book showing a congenially drawn pirate standing predominantly on the bow of the ship. Pointing a sword at the raging seas ahead of them with his crews behind him. It is all in all cute with that childish colors but I didn't judge. I am five at that time and found it adorable for I was never aware of the real bloodshed and strifes that happen in attaining the treasure.

"He had given them all up..."

I blinked, "Eh? But why?"

My mother flipped the pages, smiling, "Maybe he happen to fulfill his purpose, his mission to make a difference. What is that person suppose to do when all things are already in his possession?"

"I don't understand..."

On the shadows of our figures in the wall, there I picture a pirate's silhouette. On his knees as intersecting swords of some executioners pointing at him, awaiting the declaration of his death. It is the rising action that sent all the world into uproar. I can also remember how my father would clear his throat and mimic the very statement the pirate king had exactly uttered on that day in a deep and raspy voice. Ridiculous but funny.

"My treasures? You can have it, so find it, I hide it in that place-"

The crowd is beheld such astonishment.

"-All in One Piece!"

Mom skipped the page, laughing to his antics. Surprisingly, there is no bloodshed, the next doesn't show how the pirate king died. Considering it as a children's book, the next shows several old-fashioned ships of different designs scattered on a clear blue aea, setting out for a new era. That's how the story ended. Opening a new era, a new beginning of dreams. The race to One Piece. I was beyond in awe when I heard that story and place a will in my heart to find that treasure also.

"What is One Piece?" I asked them.

She just smiled, "Nobody knows, but seeking for it is a thrill, ne?"

"Isn't it a bikini?"

Would that make Gol D. Roger a major pervert? And the half of the pirates who is desperate, to the extent of killing themselves for just a bathing suit?

"Well, it's a value meal in McDonald's." Said father.

"Oh, why can't they just order instead of fighting? They're making it difficult for themselves."

Mother just laughed.

"The world doesn't work that way anymore, dearie," Said mother, "One Piece is just a legend now, it cannot be found- So is the island of Raftel..."

"But do you believe it exist?"

"Hm, it's up to someone who believes."

"But it's you that I'm asking!"

"Knowing Gol D. Roger existing with such puissance, I don't think there's such a need to ever question that."

"I want to be a Pirate," I declared blandly, "I want to find One Piece if it's really true."

For a minute, they stared at me in shock, and amusement. "That's my girl," At least to father's case, he's even prouder to my resolve and tousle my hair, grinning, "Then can I be the first mate?"

"Mama can be our navigator!"

Mother escaped a lovely peal of laughter, "The Pirate era ended five centuries ago, so I don't think it'll be neccessary."

We both pouted, "Don't be a killjoy!"

"Alright, alright," She giggled, "I will be the navigator, I'll help you pass the graveyard of the sea... The Paradise that deems to kill every pirates!"

"Honey, don't scare Thena..."

"What? That's the truth!"

It kindles a small part on my younger self. Although short-lived, it included interest to the devastating past that remains a mystery to the world. Regardless of that, we were a one happy family and I couldn't ask for more. But one thing aside that, a childish dream engraves my heart- A passion that sent me to love piece of history that is unresolved.

"Do you believe in willpower?"

I tilted my head, "Will... Power?"

"It is a power of one's resolve," My father told me, "Did you know that it can only bestowed to a certain people?"

"Why?"

"Because those people are special and that people can be you... Or anyone..." My mother told me, and pointed to my heart, "What's within with that willpower... If you believe them you have to embrace it, and nurture it."

"...Gol D. Roger has it!"

"Whoah, really?!"

"Yes, really," My mother poke me at the side, earning a giggle from me, "The willpower itself is the reason he became a King!"

My father grinned, "Because he never gave up and has a strong will in his dream!"

.

.

.

.

I, a simple kid, bought a legend, a tale that is not proven to exist in this world.

The past is a mystery.

Pirate era ended five hundred years ago. Their fate and decision determines what we have right now. We may not know what happened or whose side is darker but people in my generation is satisfied enough. Nobody knows Gol D. Roger or Whitebeard, but they are feared. However, who are they really? And why are they going up against the laws of World Government?

It made them sought after these pirates at every corners of the world and earn a ferocious reputation? Everyone sees the World Goverment agreeable with their notion of justice to establish in our world? Indeed it was unanswered.

The Pirate King is executed.

One Piece is undiscovered.

The past is a void century.

The willpower is a strong will. The will itself is the key to search the foundation. However, It is only bestowed to a certain person and that person has all the authority to restore what it is lost and unanswered. However, past is past, everyone moved on. Nobody cares about it anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

But do you think One Piece still exists?

Studies claims that it was just a mere legend made up by an executed pirate, five centuries ago. The pirate king who obtained all the wealth, fame and power of the world- Those things he left in one place, all in one piece, thus the name, which is never found.

Even the said place is a mystery.

Neither the treasures.

It was a fraud. It is just made up to make fool of his former enemies and people who despise him. Either way, it still remains a mystery whether or not it's real.

Still, it is one of the known and important piece of history- His declaration ignited a spark and causes a rift between sides, earning a valuable history.

Devil Fruits.

Haki.

Void Century.

One Piece.

Sky Islands.

It is up to the future people to believe whether or not they existed. Those things which makes the former era inexplicably venturesome and free.

Do I believe?

Do everyone in my era believes?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Please leave a review or rate it.**

 **I'll leave it for you readers to decide. :))**


End file.
